


Worrier

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Promises, Worried Reyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He knows it takes more than a single hit from a beorc weapon to do much damage to Tibarn, but he still worries.





	Worrier

**Author's Note:**

> _According to their C support in FE10, Reyson's a worrier despite Tibarn being the protective one in-game. I thought that was at least worth playing with in fic._

He wasn't at all surprised to see Tibarn hurt, and even less that it was to protect him. But Reyson still worried.

It wasn't even that large of a wound; while it would have taken down weaker laguz and most beorc, it was but a scratch to the mighty hawk king, and Tibarn didn't even seem to be in pain. He sat on their bedroll, bandage wrapped around his chest and a small smile on his face.

"It'll take more than an axe to the chest to bring _me_ down," he said. "So wipe that frown off your face, would you?"

"You were _reckless._ " Reyson inched closer, placing a hand on one large shoulder. "You know I worry about you."

"And I keep telling you there's no need." Tibarn stroked his cheek. "I've been protecting you and your family since you came to Phoenicis, haven't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I'll keep protecting you for as long as we live, even if it means taking a few hits now and then." Strong wings wrapped around him and Reyson instinctively leaned into the touch, unable to take his eyes off the bandage until Tibarn gently lifted his chin, making him look at him. "Stop that. It's not the first time I've been hurt and it won't be the last."

"I _know_ that," Reyson muttered. "Trust me, there's nobody stronger than you. I've seen the way you fight, and Phoenicis obviously wouldn't be standing if its king were so weak."

"And yet you still worry," Tibarn said, almost teasingly. Fingers pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, feathers caressing his cheek. "You'll grow old before your time if you keep this up." Reyson sighed, reaching up to clasp Tibarn's strong hand in his own.

"I still don't enjoy seeing you hurt, even if I know you won't die." His grip tightened. "From now on, please let me stay by your side. I know you want to keep me out of battles, I know my not being able to fight is a liability, but..."

"Well..." Tibarn drew him closer, resting their foreheads together. "If it'll stop you worrying about me, I guess I don't have much of a choice." Reyson scowled.

"Thanks a lot."

"I'm _kidding._ " Tibarn's lips brushed his forehead. "I'll feel better, too, as long as I know you're there. Just promise me _you_ won't do anything crazy, okay?" Reyson smiled, his worries melting away at the gentle touches.

"You have my word."


End file.
